Earthbound:Por los viejos tiempos
by Gabriel345
Summary: Pasaron 3 años desde los sucesos de Earthbound, y Ness, dejo de ver a sus amigos.Pero pronto los volverá a ver, ya que un viejo enemigo regresara, junto con alguien que intento detener a nuestros héroes en su aventura. Este es mi primer Fanfic :D
1. Prologo

**E terminado Earthbound hace poco y decidí hacer este fanfic. ¿Que pasaría si Giygas vuelve, para destruir todo a su paso, pero esta vez, junto a alguien más? La respuesta comienza aquí:**

**PROLOGO**

_Era un día cualquiera en Onett. Ness estaba caminando por la ciudad, recordando con nostalgia su gran aventura. Recordando a sus amigos..._

''Tranquilo Ness, mañana es tu cumpleaños y de seguro los veras otra vez''-Pensó el chico

Nada le salía bien ese año, desde perder su bate favorito hasta dejar de ver a la chica en que siempre pensaba...Paula Polestar

Recordaba con dolor el día que ella se mudo de ciudad. Ella planeaba hacerlo en secreto, pero ese día nuestro héroe había ido a invitarla a una cita. Paula lo vio luego de subirse al auto de su padre.

''Deja de pensar en eso! Ya pasaron 3 años...pero sigo sin olvidar...''

Ness ahora se dirigía a su casa, estaba obscureciendo y su madre lo iba a regañar (Aunque ya tenga 16 años). Pero algo cambiaría los planes de Ness. Un extraño sonido se empezó a escuchar, parecía una marcha. Más bien, lo era.

-Que es esa cosa?!-Se preguntaban ciudadanos de Onett

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo-Exclamo Ness, acto seguido intento lanzar un PSI/PK Rocking a ese... ¿Plato volador con un dibujo de nariz de cerdo?

-WTF?

La nave espacial lanzo un rayo, que paralizo a nuestro héroe, al mismo tiempo que otras 5 naves aterrizaban allí. Empezaron a salir tropas de hombres con mascaras de cerdo, empezaron a dispararle a cada cosa que veían. Y cuando no quedaba nada más para paralizar, empezaron a llegar tanques, los cuales dispararon a cada edificio que estuviera ''sano''.Para desgracia de Ness, el Drugstore detrás suyo fue destruido y los restos cayeron encima de el...

_Mientras tanto, en casa de Ness_

**-**Má! Esta sonando el teléfono!-Dijo Tracy

-Pásamelo-Respondió la madre de Ness-Hola? Si, ella habla... Que...No...no...NO!

-Mamá?

La madre de Ness se encontraba llorando, con teléfono en mano. Tracy comprendió que estaba sucediendo. Al parecer su hermano había sido dado por muerto.

**FIN DEL PROLOGO**

* * *

****Triste, no? Bueno no se preocupen, solo es el prologo


	2. Capitulo 1:El comienzo

_En la ciudad de Onett (ahora en ruinas)_

Los escombros estaban por todas partes, parecía que no había sobrevivientes, pero de repente, un par de escombros se empezaron a mover de manera extraña. De ahí salía nuestro héroe Ness, al parecer había sobrevivido, pero su familia y probablemente sus amigos lo habían dado por muerto.

-Aggh...-Dijo Ness, mientras se levantaba con dolor de los escombros-Gggh...AAAGH!

Al parecer uno de los escombros le había quebrado un brazo, pero ese era el menor de sus problemas, ya que los ''Pigmask'' lo habían escuchado, y empezaron a investigar. No querían dejar sobrevivientes.

-No...t...todo...esta...destruido...no hay nadie vivo...excepto yo...Esto esta mal, muy mal! Nadie en Onett vive! Y que tal si mi familia tampoco?! Ojala que no sea...y si es...No importa, me voy a vengar, vengare a todas las personas...Detendré a esos tipos.

Nuestro valiente héroe no se encontraba en muy buen estado, con un brazo roto no podía hacer un combo, y no es muy bueno con las patadas que digamos. En fin, se dirigió a los Pigsmask, y en cuanto estuvo detrás de uno, lo tomo del traje y lo tiro al piso, para sacarle el arma y dispararle en la cabeza, luego intento derrotar a los demás (y lo logro sin problemas).Cuando acabo con todos ellos, Ness vio a otra persona, este parecía humano, pero tenia un cañon en vez de mano izquierda, una espada dorada en la derecha y una mascara puesta como casco.

-Quien eres?! Tu has causado esto?-Dijo Ness, con toda la furia que tenía, pero no recibió respuesta-HABLA! QUIEN ERES!?

-Yo soy el líder de la armada Pigmask, el más afiliado al Maestro Porky, y me dicen Masked Man...-Respondió este hombre

-Cuando acabe contigo...no quedara nada de ti...ni de tus amigos, voy a hacerte trisas!-Exclamo Ness con una voz amenazante-PSI ROCKING!

Pero este poderoso ataque había fallado, Ness no lo había usado en 3 años y había olvidado como usarlo correctamente, ya que en vez de golpear a su objetivo, termino por hacer explotar en mil pedazos al único sobreviviente de Onett. Ness se quedo paralizado al descubrir que no podía controlar su ataque favorito, eso era lo único que faltaba.

-Mi turno-Dijo Masked Man y acto seguido, tomo su espada, y de ella un rayo enorme electrocuto a Ness, dejándolo inconsciente...

_En otro lugar, muy lejos de Onett, se encontraba Jeff Andonuts, pero esta vez, haciendo mucho más trabajo_

_-_Ufff...-Suspiró.

El estaba cansado de mantener vivo a Winters, y de crear tantos inventos a la vez, ya que su padre había desaparecido misteriosamente,junto con unos 4 's. El tenía que hacer el trabajo duro, solo.

Obviamente, si luego de trabajar mucho, te sientas en el sillón y te pones a ver la tele, pues eso fue lo que Jeff hiso.

-Y estas son las noticias de las 20:00, Onett, un lugar pacifico, totalmente destruido, al parecer no hay sobrevivientes. Y ahora regresamos con una noticia más interesante, el loro que toca el pian-Jeff apago el televisor, Onett...Allí se encontraba Ness!

No tubo opción, hace 3 meses había echo un nuevo Sky-Runner, y decidió probarlo...Pero no podía ir directamente a Onett, necesitaba hacer una parada en Dalaam. Poo había sido coronado rey y había aprendido nuevos poderes de tele transportación, y aparte de todo, sabía su paradero. Y si más que hacer, se subió al Sky-Runner y se fue volando a Dalaam.

_Y lejos de Dalaam y Winters, se encontraba Paula Polestar._

Paula se había mudado muy lejos de todos sus amigos, y estaba sin comunicarse con ninguno. Extrañaba a todos, extrañaba su gran aventura , pero lo que más extrañaba era verlo. Ella se encontraba sola en su casa, y como no podía usar la computadora (porque no tenía) decidió, mirar la televisión (que raro).Y la noticia que recibió fue la misma que Jeff, Onett estaba destruido y sin sobrevivientes.

Al instante, unas lagrimas empezaron a caer de su cara, hasta que se convirtió en un llanto de dolor.

-T...tienes que...que ser...f...f...fuerte...-Dijo Paula entre lagrimas-P...PSI Teleport!

Lo único que ella quería era ver sano a sus amigos, y sobre todo a Ness.

_De vuelta en Onett._

-Tirenlo en la puerta de esta casa, cerdos mugrosos-Dijo Masked Man, y acto seguido los Pigmask arrojaron a un Ness inconsciente, en la puerta de su casa. Tocaron y se fueron.

La madre de Ness abrió la puerta para encontrar a su hijo lleno de sangre, pero vivo...

_2 horas después..._

-Q...que...donde estoy...Ma...má?-Ness estaba desconcertado, estuvo a punto de morir, dos veces.

-Ness, vuelve a dormir, estas herido.-Esta vez no era la madre de Ness, era su padre.

-Ok...papá...-Y acto seguido nuestro héroe se durmió...

Pero Ness no se curaría tan fácil. Tenía heridas mortales y profundas pero...

-PSI Lifeup-Era el padre de Ness, nunca le había contado a su hijo que tenía poderes PSI como el, tampoco le contó que el y su madre salvaron el mundo de Giygas una vez, y tampoco le contó...

-Ninten?-Era la Madre de Ness-Que...Que haces aqui?

-Visitando nuestra casa Ana...Nuestro hijo esta herido mortalmente...pero ya no-Dijo Ninten, y en esas ultimas palabras lanzo una pequeña risa.

-Creo que viene siendo hora de que le contemos...No crees? Ya tiene 16...-Dijo Ana

-A...me olvidaba-Dijo Ninten acercándose a su hijo-Feliz Cumpleaños, Ness-Y acto seguido le dejo un bate de béisbol nuevo.


	3. Capitulo 2:Reunión

En ese momento Paula Polestar llegaba a la casa de Ness, y para su alivio la casa estaba a salvo. Toco la puerta con fuerza y el que abrió fue Ninten, el cual, al estar lejos de la casa tanto tiempo, no estaba enterado de quien era esta chica.

-Hola...quien eres tu?

-Soy Paula, Polestar, se encuentra Ness?

-Si...esta, arriba, durmiendo...-Pero Ninten no se movió, en cambio gritó en llamado de su hijo-NESS! UNA TAL PAULA POLESTAR VINO A VERTE!

Ness estaba completamente dormido, y cuando despertó se encontró abrazado a un bate de béisbol nuevo, el cual tenia una nota:

_Feliz cumpleaños hijo_

_Te quiere:_

_Tu papá, Ninten_

Luego de leer esto se dio cuenta que su cama y el piso estaba llena de sangre, y el tenía muchas vendas puestas. Pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía heridas, pero las vendas si estaban llenas de sangre...

-NESS! APURATE!-Grito otra vez Ninten

Ness se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y bajo corriendo las escaleras. Pero tropezó (por no atarse los cordones de las zapatillas) y calló a los pies de su padre. Este rió y le dejó espacio para que pueda hablar con Paula

-O...e...hola...e...Paula

-Hola Ness, cuanto tiempo...

-Tres años no?

-Si...supongo...feliz cumpleaños, por cierto

-O, e...gracias-Ness había empezado a sonrojarse, no esperaba que se acordara de su cumpleaños, ni mucho menos la dirección de su casa. Para su desgracia, su padre había notado que se sonrojaba, y esto, riendo, dijo:

-Bueno...los dejo solos, tortolitos

-Que?...No...e...bu..e...No es cierto!

-Hijo, puedo leer tu mente.

-P...p...e...m..E...B...K...lo...-Ness estaba sonrojado, pero muuuy sonrojado, al parecer Paula también se había sonrojado. Pero lo que lo dejó atónito fue lo que su padre dijo: Puedo leer tu mente.

Pero la visita no sería pacifica, ya que tanques Pigmask aparecían a lo lejos, dirigiéndose a la casa de Ness. Estos avanzaban rápido, y llegaron en menos de 40 segundos, pero Ninten no dejaría que ellos destruyan su casa.

-PSI SHIELD Ω!-Grito Ninten

-Papá?-Ness jamás había visto a su padre usar poderes PSI, ni siquiera sabía que los tenia.

-PSI BEAM!-Esta vez era la madre de Ness, Ana.

-Mamá?!

El pobre Ness quedo atónito, tampoco sabía que su madre sabía este tipo de poderes, pero no era el único, la armada Pigmask (con Masked Man incluido) no se esperaba esto. Masked Man les levanto el dedo del medio y se largo de allí, a través de un portal que disparo de su cañon, dejando a los Pigmask solos.

Estos intentaron escapar, pero un PSI Freeze de Paula congelo a estos soldados, los cuales (ya congelados) rodaron como pelota hasta el museo de ciencias naturales donde luego viajaron al pasado pero, esa es otra historia.

_Mientras tanto_

Poo, ahora rey de Dalaam, estaba meditando, hasta que Jeff llego en su Sky Runner destruyendo el techo del palacio, y causando una gran explosión.

-Que caraj...DESTRUISTE MI PALACIO!-Grito Poo, completamente enojado

-Con todo el dinero que tienes sera fácil construir otro-Dijo Jeff-Oye, se que tu no tienes televisión, pero salio en los noticieros que Onett estaba destruido, a y un periquito tocando el piano.

-Que?!

-Un periquito tocando el piano, que ¿Te quedaste sordo después de ser rey?

-NO! Estoy hablando de Onett destruido! Agh, y pensé que eras un genio

-Pero si yo...

-PSI TELEPORT!

Los dos se tele-transportaron a la casa de Ness, para ver con alivio que estaba bien. Ness y Paula contaron lo sucedido y Jeff se puso a pensar.

-Bien...ahora que estamos todos juntos, supongo que tendremos que derrotar a esos idiotas de Pigmask's...-Dijo Ness

-Bueno...pero yo creo que sería mejor pasar por ese portal...nos llevara con ese tipo que mencionaste...Masked Man, supongo-Jeff estaba en lo correcto, si querian destruir desde el nucleo a esa armada, tenían que derrotar al Masked Man.

-Ness, no te iras solo, tengo que acompañarte-La sonrisa de Ness se desvaneció cuando su padre le dijo eso, pero luego susurro-Me obligo tu madre, tranquilo, no te molestare.

Y así, los 5 saltaron a ese portal...


End file.
